Chris the hedgehog
by ssj sora
Summary: chris thorndike is turned into a hedgehog! how will sonic and friends react?
1. Chapter 1 missing sonic

this is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh

Chris was wondering if he would ever see sonic again ( after he was brought back to earth by eggman). He tried to caculate the next wormhole to sonic's world but it did not come again for 100 years. " I want to see you sonic but how HOW!" chris said depressingly. Chris came up with a plan but it was very risky. "that's it" chris exclamed "i'll remake the rocket to make my own wormhole" chris said with glee. chris remade the rocket that brought him back to earth with a few changes so he could make his own wormhole.

"now i will be able to see you again sonic" chris said. Chris then tested the rocket at first nothing happened but then the wormhole opened but it was too strong so chris ended uo getting sucked in. Chris then fell into a pit and was knocked out but chris's wormhole was detected by tails.

(Tails pov)

i was working on his plane the Tornado then he heard a alarm go off. i was running to the scanner and saw that a large energy signature going of near station square. so he calls sonic to warn him. After a couple of rings he answers "hello?" sonic asked. "Hey sonic" i said "hey tails what's up" sonic asked "sonic there was a big energy surge near station square can you check it out?" i asked "sure" sonic said "ok thanks sonic" i said then hung up. "I just hope it is not eggman because we have had peace for a while" i said

( sonic pov)

tails called to tell me there was a powerful energy near station square. I used his super speed to find the impact point what i found there shocked me a hedgehog about my age was laying there. I did what every hero did brought him to a doctor. then i just hoped for the best.

this is revised because of my errors


	2. Chapter 2 chris finds out

okay this is my 2nd chapter so enjoy

i redid this chapter based on a review enjoy this revised chapter

i do not own SEGA i wish i did because i would want tails to have a super form

chris woke up and saw he was in a hospital he looked around his bed and saw a sick bunny. He instantly knew he was in mobius. chris then went to the bathroom to wash his hands to clean his cuts then he looked in the mirror and he saw a brown hedgehog about 6 feet tall with long brown hair and a long tail ( like tails). he then screamed so loud that knuckles heard it from angel island. "OMG OMG OMG I AM A HEDGEHOG" chris screamed for the world to hear. then sonic ran to chris's location not knowing of his friend's problem.

" Hey buddy what's going on? i saw you on the ground knocked out." said sonic worried about the brown hedgehog. "sonic!" chris said while he ran to sonic happily. yet chris did not know about his super speed so he crashed into the wall. "owwww owww owww" chris said as he walked away from the wall "i need a instruction manual for this". "who are you and how do you know my name" sonic asked confused.

sonic it's me chris...

sorry it is short

cliffhanger will sonic belive chris or will he think he's nuts see revised chapter 3 to find out


	3. chapter 3 chris new life

ok this is chappy 3 so does sonic belive chris or not lets find out

"WHAT! you are not chris. chris is a human." sonic exclamed. "sonic remember when i gave you rocket shoes because of your fear of water"chris told his friend. sonic was silent then he said "the only person who knows i have a fear of water was my friends and... CHRIS it really is you" sonic hugged chris. "but why did you decide to come back chris i thought you wanted to go home to earth"chris then replyed with a growling stomach "heh heh geuss i'm hungry from my little ordeal". "ok we will go to my place to eat then we will talk about your little adventure" sonic said "ok race ya" chris said before running off.

"Hey wait for me" sonic said before he dashed off then were at sonics house in 3 mins and then they chowed down on chili dogs. then chris told his story of how he got there "ok but now we have to tell everybody" sonic said "don't sonic there was more to the story i told you" chris said

*FLASHBACK*

"Well i finished the machine but if i go there now the mobians would freak out" chris said "i wonder if i have sonics dna from our experiment to see how he can run so fast". then chris decided the only way he could be with sonic forever was to transform into a hedgehog so he made the machine with the power to make chris into a hedgehog. "ok here goes nothing" said chris before he vanished.

back to the present

"you wanted to give up your old life for a new one are you nuts"! sonic said suprised "yeah so from now on i want you to call me bronze the hedgehog" chris/bronze said. "ok but can we at least tell shadow" sonic asked "no i want a new life so don't tell anyone got it" said chris/bronze angerly. "ok chris" sonic said " i am bronze now got it" said bronze/chris. "ok... bronze let's meet my friends" sonic said ok let's go sonic race ya " said bronze/chris. "hey wait for me" sonic says.

how will sonic friends react to bronze/chris man this is annoying from now on i'm calling chris bronze so read and reamember this chapter so you don't get confused


End file.
